


Names Have Power

by Rioghna



Series: Daddy's Little Girl !verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy's little girl !verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rioghna/pseuds/Rioghna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Daddy's Little Girl verse, the time has come for the official Naming of the baby, and no one can be left out because we all know how that story ends.  Can they cope with the big occasion without someone going home a snail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Naming

Names Have Power

Rumplestiltskin looked at the list and sighed. Back in his day, in a small village, naming was a simple matter. The family gathered, stood up before the entire village in the square, appointed a set of Godparents (usually close family or friends) to take the child if something like plague or war happened, and then announced the name before everyone. There was general cheering before the mother went off to receive the women of the village at home. If it was a first child (or the first of a different sex) they used it as an opportunity to get rid of any spare hand me downs. The father, on the other hand, was dragged off to have a piss up at the tavern. If there was a cleric in the village, or one was visiting, he said a prayer over the whole affair, and then went with the father.

He'd been away at the war when Bae had been born, so all of this (minus the piss up) was conducted without him. By the time he did return, no one wanted to be near him anyway. It hadn't particularly bothered him at the time.

This time things were much different. His wife, Lady Belle of Avonlea, was a noblewoman by birth, which meant a grand party, clerics, and the traditional appointing of a fairy godmother. In addition, Rumplestiltskin was, by the very virtue of the fact that he owned the Dark Castle and the land around, a lord of the land, try hard though he did to forget it. It had been granted to him once, in a deal with a king long dead, but no one was about to argue his right to it, not then not ever. In fact, his people generally considered him a fair, if slightly absentee, lord or had been 'til his marriage. He claimed no taxes, raised no armies, and took as his due only what was necessary to sustain himself and recently, his small family. No one had particularly noticed the rise.

In addition to those things, he was the most powerful sorcerer in all the Realm, which meant by long standing tradition he had to invite all the powerful magic users that could even potentially come to his special occasion. He hated every minute of it, but he passed his list to his beautiful wife who was sitting trying to organise the invitations, while the child in question napped next to her.

"I know it's best not to leave anyone out..." Belle said, but there was a note of concern in her voice. "Rumple, must we invite them, I mean, all of them?" He almost laughed. He'd had much the same reaction when he had seen her first list.

"It behooves us to do so, especially in my position, love, to insure that my daughter is given a proper naming. And I cannot leave anyone out, or risk offense. I have to put up with those blasted fairies whether I will or no, don't I? There is just no getting around it."

"But Maleficent and Regina? Especially since Snow White and Charming will be here, it just seems like courting trouble."

"Courting trouble is exactly what we would be doing if we left anyone out. Sorcerers, and Sorceresses for that matter, are a prickly lot, very sensitive about their honour. Leaving someone out would be one of the gravest of offenses, and we all know how that story ends. Be glad that Jafar is now away in Wonderland, and may he and Cora have the pleasure of one another. No, Maleficent and Regina will both have to get invitations, along with half the bloody kingdoms in the known realm. Are you certain we need to go through with it? We could just have a simple country naming. We could go down to the village. They'd smile politely, they're afraid not to," he said helpfully. Belle just looked at him. As much as they would both rather this was a simple affair, there was just no way to get around it. Rumplestiltskin had managed to avoid all of this sort of nonsense, staying in his castle, playing the anti social monster, and only occasionally attending the social festivities he was invited to (and then only if there was a juicy deal in the offing), right up until he had done two things. The one was helping Snow White and Prince Charming come together (though he had managed to lose the invitation to that occasion, that he was certain had only been sent under the same principle he was applying to most of the magic wielding world), and the second was marrying Belle. He couldn't actually regret either of them, not in the long term anyway.

He sighed heavily. "With luck, your father won't try to kill me this time?" he said with fake brightness. ' _At least until he sees the baby that is,_ ' Rumple thought. Not that he would ever give voice to it. He loved his wife and his daughter, who he thought quite the most beautiful little creature in the world, but he was fairly certain that his unwilling father in law would not see it that way. But that was hardly a subject for now, especially not with Belle. If the man had any sense, he wouldn't voice any such thing, not where his daughter could hear him.

"I'm certain he will be much better this time," she said. "After all, she is his first grandchild, how could he fail to love her?" As if on cue there was a soft snuffling that was the precursor to crying for their little girl, and suddenly her parents forgot about everything else in favour of tending to her.

 

A couple of days after, the invitations were sent out, magically of course. The replies began to arrive the same way within a few days after. Of course there were some that were no surprise, Snow White and Prince Charming particularly seemed to have taken Belle under their wing and their support of the Dark One and his marriage were known in certain circles. Actually, Snow White was supportive, and Prince Charming did mostly what his wife asked. He was still getting used to the Dark One siding with them rather than against them. They had taken on the responsibility of finding a clergyman to perform the blessing, one not tied to one of the more fanatical clerical orders that would be more interested in burning the father at the stake than blessing the child.

Jefferson, the realm jumper, and his daughter, Grace, on the other hand, were more or less actual friends and their acceptance had come back almost literally as soon as it had gone. Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson had been doing business together for years, and somehow had managed to form a friendship, cemented by his rescue of the man from Wonderland after a betrayal by Regina. Besides, the dark sorcerer rather liked Jefferson's daughter. Actually he rather liked children, but that was a secret that very few knew.

Besides those, and his father in law, Sir Maurice, there were any number of other acceptances. In addition, presents started to arrive. He'd never been keen on that end of it, and insisted that every present be examined magically. Just because the invitation had stated both the traditional no magic and general amnesty conditions, didn't mean he was going to trust them, ever. He had bespelled the invitations to arrive neatly on Belle's desk, sorted into piles of 'yes' and 'no'. The 'no' pile was unfortunately, depressingly, small. Apparently more people were either interested in coming, either that or they were afraid not to, than he would have thought, and some were undoubtably coming to see what the Dark One had wrought.

"I got a letter today," Belle said, as he sat down to tea with her as was their habit. Rumple, who had spent his day in his tower working on a little something just in case, cuddled his daughter in his arms, giggling as she tried to drag his claw into her mouth.

"I would imagine you got several," he said. "Is that not right, Rose? Everyone wants to come and see what the Princess and the..."

"Don't even say it," Belle broke in. "And certainly not in front of our daughter. No, this wasn't one of the normal replies, it was from the Blue Fairy."

"Ah yes, I was wondering. It is up to her to contact you about the little one's fairy godmother. I wonder if she will try to get out of it...hmmmm," he said as he tickled his daughter, not the least bit concerned. "Not that she can, magical contracts are binding. It would be amusing though."

"My daughter doesn't need a fairy godmother," Belle said, rather more sharply than she meant. Rose stopped giggling, the little girl sensing that something was up. They had noticed that she was very sensitive to her parents' emotions. Rumple redoubled his efforts to amuse his daughter while her mother said more quietly. "She has you. That is all the magic she needs around her."

"Well, I'm hardly fairy godfather material, as if there were such a thing," he said with a theatrical shudder. "Perish the thought. But I am her father and more powerful than those pesky fairies any day, aren't I, little sweetheart?" he asked to the baby's renewed giggling.

"But why should she have one? It's not as if everyone does. Actually I don't know how one ends up with one. Why is that?" she asked, her curiosity incited.

"It's simple enough love," he said, lifting the baby up to his shoulder. "At some point in your family's past, one of your ancestors did something to earn a favour from the fairies. It's common enough among noble families. In return, each child in the line has a fairy godmother to watch over them until the next generation is born. They don't usually have to do much, really, a little blessing, give them gifts at the naming... But should something happen, your fairy godmother would render you aid, thus balancing the scales and wiping out the debt. It's mostly harmless. Not that our little Rose needs such a thing."

"At any rate, the Blue Fairy wishes to meet to discuss it," she said, pouring him a second cup of tea. Tea had a soothing effect on her volatile husband, or usually. She hadn't told him the rest of it. Instead, Belle watched as he played with the baby for a few more moments, before setting her back in her cradle. "She invited me to meet with her at the edge of the village in two days time," Belle told him.

"Not surprising she doesn't want to come up to the Castle, it is warded against fairies, her especially," he said flipping through the pile of envelopes to see who was coming, if only so he knew how bad it was going to be.

"She wants me to come alone."

"Not happening. Not now, not ever."


	2. An Awkward Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and the Blue Fairy meet to discuss the Fairy Godmother situation

 

Belle stepped onto the field at the edge of the village to meet the Blue Fairy. Rumplestilskin was in no way going to allow her to go alone, but after a certain amount of wrangling, they had reached a compromise. Her husband stayed at the edge of the field with their daughter in his arms. He had also insisted that Belle wear a charm spelled against fairy magic. So it was that she was fully prepared when she stepped out to meet the head of the fairies.

"Lady Belle," the Blue Fairy greeted her as she fluttered down before transforming into her human form. "I believe that I specified you alone."

"And I agreed to no such thing," Belle told her. "Of course, you can choose to leave. However, I understand that would put you in volition of the long standing agreement with my family." She had learned well from her husband, and that included the necessity of balance in all forms of magic, and the consequences of breaking such a magical contract, even for the oldest and most powerful fairy in the realm. They needed to reach some kind of agreement to prevent that.

The Blue Fairy looked taken aback and not a little pale. "Very well, I don't suppose there is any point in asking if you wish to be saved from your marriage to the Dark One? I could take you and your...child far away from his evil influence." She had lowered her voice, but Belle knew her love, and if he was anywhere near as offended as she was, the situation had just gone from uncomfortable, to potentially dangerous.

"Can still hear you, dearie," he said from where he stood. His voice held none of the manic tittering that he was known for. Not a good sign.

"How dare you," Belle said, drawing herself up to her full height. "What my husband and I have is True Love. You can deny it if you like, but it doesn't make it any less true, and you know it. Now, I believe that you wanted to discuss how to resolve our problem. My husband and I have no particular desire for our daughter to have a fairy godmother, and I am equally certain that none of your fairies wish to be godmother to the Dark One's daughter. So, how do we settle this without the consequences of breaking a magically binding contract?" Belle knew the consequences would be on the Blue Fairy, but she didn't want to start her daughter's life that way.

The Blue Fairy nodded. Clearly this negotiation was not going to be easy, not that she had expected it. Belle of Avonlea had always been strong willed and stubborn. Beyond that, her mere presence had changed everything, causing far reaching ripples in the very fabric of fate and the future. She saw it, just as Rumplestiltskin had seen it, causing him to abandon Regina and the Dark Curse for something else, though she wasn't certain he had found his other solution yet. She didn't know what he had seen, but like him, she had felt the shift...perhaps that was it. But she would have to think on that further. The implications were delicate and far reaching. "Is there something I could do for the child?" she suggested. "The traditional gifts or perhaps I could make her..."

Blue was clearly aware of her...unusual qualities. "I would not finish that sentence if I were you," Belle told her. "Or it will not be Rumplestiltskin that you need to fear," she growled like a mother dragon protecting her brood.

"Neither would work in any case," Rumplestiltskin said. He was still watching the fairy with just a glint in his eyes. "She is a child of True Love, but she is also my child, and we both know that your magic and mine are both incompatible and unpredictable. Best find another way, because unless Maurice decides to have another child at this late date, which I highly doubt, we are at something of an impasse." There was a soft fussing sound, loud in the quiet, coming from the bundle in his arms. "Best find a solution soon, this tension isn't good for her."

The Blue Fairy watched in frank astonishment as the Dark One, evil sorcerer, darkest creature in the Enchanted Forest, turned his attention to the little bundle in his arms and began to croon too softly for her to hear, as one tiny clawed hand reached out and wrapped around his. In an instant, she had one answer. Like the Dark One, she was prescient. Unlike him, she had more experience interpreting her visions. Yes, this entire thing was in service of something else.

"I propose," Lady Belle said, bringing her attention back. "a simple solution. My family has had a patron fairy godmother for how long?"

"At this point, about three hundred years or so, going back to the first Ogre War, when Avonlea was a part of the kingdom of the Marchlands and your ancestor, the head man of the village, not even yet a lord."

"Fine, then let us continue. Find a fairy that will be willing to be our daughter's fairy godmother..."

"But..." the Blue Fairy said.

"But..." Rumplestiltskin said, his head coming up sharply.

Belle raised her hands, entreating both of them to listen to her. "Yes, a fairy godmother. But, and I stress this for everyone's sake and safety, it will be entirely ceremonial, only for form. We will be fulfilling the letter of the contract, with the understanding that it will be no more. The agreement will remain and be passed on as before." Belle looked at the two of them.

The Blue Fairy was looking at Rumplestiltskin. He was the younger of the two of them, though his curse was just as old, (the Blue Fairy had known all of them, and though she would rather rip her own wings off than admit it, he was the best of the lot) and he was much more deeply steeped in the minutiae of magical contracts. Fairies rarely bothered with such things, they rarely needed them. "I..." she started cautiously.

"It could work," Rumplestiltskin said slowly, absently giving his finger back to the babe to play with. "I don't suppose you brought a copy of the original contract?" he asked. There were few things he liked better than a good contract, and while he neither liked nor trusted the Blue Fairy, this was a solution that might help get them out of a rather tricky situation. That was the problem with magic contracts, there were always consequences.

The Blue Fairy thought for a moment and produced an ancient document from the air, and started to hand it to Lady Belle. "I think not, dearie. She's charmed against fairy magic. Just come a bit closer, you can hold it up for me to read." It was remarkably short, at least by his standards, and as such things with fairies, very straight forward. "It should work," he pronounced after reading through it twice.

"I agree," Blue said, and despite the fact that the two had been on the same side during the recent uprising against the evil queen, that was something that had never happened.

"I suppose it had to happen some time. Your fairy will need to arrive at the ceremony with neither wand nor fairy dust," Rumplestiltskin warned.

"You ask her to walk in unprotected."

"Fear not, the usual protections and amnesties apply, and I will personally tend to any who break them. I give you my word and you know I am an imp of my word," he said, with a familar flourish and a slight bow, which caused the baby to giggle. "Besides, the look on Maleficent's face should be priceless."

The Blue Fairy looked almost amused at that. "Very well," she said with a nod.

"We will forgo the usual shaking on it."

"My word is good," the fairy said with slight asperity.

"As is mine. I believe our business is concluded," the Dark One said, gesturing for his wife.

"One last thing," she asked, a quiet request, unlike her usual holier than thou pronouncements. The couple looked at her. "May I see her?"

 

"Well, that went better than expected," Rumplestiltskin said as they settled down before the fire in the great hall. "How ever did you think of it, my dear?" he asked as he pulled her back to rest against him. Their lovely little girl (and even the Blue Fairy had admitted she was lovely, so he might have to resist the next time he wanted to pin her to something) was nursing contentedly, the small clawed hand opening and closing slowly in the air as if trying to find something to hold onto.

"You have said more than once magical deals and contracts need to be precise. You've also said that the fairies are not nearly as precise as they should be. It seemed the best solution."

"You weren't tempted by her offer..." he asked carefully. His insecurities were less evident these days, but they still lurked beneath the surface.

"To take me away? Never, Rumple. Don't you have faith in me yet?" she asked leaning her head back against his shoulder to look at him.

"Of course I do, love..."

"Or did you mean that offensive offer of hers to try to change our baby? I mean, really, she is lucky I didn't..."

"It might be easier," he said faintly. He thought his daughter positively enchanting, but he was completely biased, and he knew it. Still, he knew what it was to be thought the monster.

"Perhaps, but if people cannot love her for who she is, then it is their loss. Besides, once she saw her, even the Blue Fairy was enchanted. Trust me, a woman knows these things. The people that will love her, will love her fiercely." She reached for his hand, but he had gone completely still.

"Rumple? Rumplestiltskin... what is it?" she asked, concerned.

"Something, something is coming and change comes with it. The boy is coming, I cannot see him. But he is the reason..." his voice faded.

"The reason for what, Rumplestiltskin?" she asked with concern, running a soothing hand over the baby.

"You know what I was preparing to do...what I had planned for all of us?"

"The Dark Curse, yes. The one that would take you to Bae."

"Yes, but when I got you back, the visions changed. Something about bringing you into my life changed the course of events."

"Yes, you told me, but what did you see?"

"The images are unclear," he said shaking his head try to clear it. "But I know one thing, our little arrangement with the Blue Fairy, somehow it puts us one step closer, and I think she knows it too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love this story and this series and received. I really appreciate it. Please continue to read and comment. The comments are especially appreciated.


	3. The devil is in the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle plans, and Rumple tries to avoid it all.

 

 

 

With the ceremony fast approaching Rumplestiltskin's mood and his patience were taking a beating. He understood the necessity, or at least he accepted it. He'd managed to get through three centuries avoiding every bit of pomp and ceremony, a dark figure who was only invited to keep from causing offense. But that was before Belle. His beloved wife had dragged him kicking and screaming, if not into the light, then at least into the twilight. Besides, he had dealings with every kingdom in the realm and to have left someone out would have suggested favoritism, though he had left inviting the royalty to his wife. Meanwhile he felt besieged in his own home.

"Must your father stay in the Castle?" he asked when he joined her for tea. His relationship with his father in law managed to be cordial, barely. But Rumplestiltskin wasn't entirely certain how he was going to react to their child. His love had faith in the man that raised her, but the sorcerer was not so sanguine. He did know that if Maurice said anything against her, he would be lucky to slither back to Avonlea on his own slime trail, and that was assuming Belle didn't throw him out first, possibly from an upper story window. She was as protective of their daughter as he.

"Yes, he must. How would it look?" she asked. Belle was in the process of arranging accommodations, a magic map of the castle laid out before her. He said a brief prayer of thanks that sorcerers and sorceresses were capable of coming and going without the necessity at least beyond the bounds of his protections. His wife would not have been thrilled to have to find a place for Regina.

"Do I care?" he responded, leaning over to check on the baby, sleeping contently in her cradle. "I have no objection to Jefferson and Grace staying. I've agreed to allow Snow White and Charming. We are even giving houseroom to dwarves. Dwarves!" he said.

"Grumpy is my friend, and you know I cannot invite him without inviting his brothers. They will be in the west wing with Snow and Charming," she said distractedly.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. He wasn't certain which was worse, that they had to invite all of these people or that they all seemed to be staying, in the castle or at least in the area. He accepted the fact that the kingdom's position was still precarious after the overthrow of King George and Regina, and the joining of the two kingdoms into one. That they were staying within the Dark Castle more or less publicly proclaimed his support of Snow and Charming, something that was known thus far to only in their council, though of course there had been suspicions. It didn't mean he had to like it, any of it. Worse, they weren't the only ones who were imposing on their hospitality, and to allow some and not others...well the politics didn't bear thinking about. It was a delicate balance, and one he was happy to leave to his wife. The only saving grace was that Thomas and his little cinder princess had sent their regrets and a gift, probably having decided, rightly, that their invitation was for form. Either that or the princess in question was still afraid of Belle.

Meanwhile the castle had been cleaned from top to bottom, and bedrooms he hadn't seen in more than a century uncovered, including a couple he didn't actually remember having. Only his tower had remained as it was, and he had taken to spending most of his days up there in safety and quiet and far away from the preparations. He had left that to Belle also, only lending the magic that she needed, when she needed, and making certain that the dangerous magical objects were secured. He would have had to do that soon enough anyway, once the baby was moving on her own, so at least it wasn't a waste of energy.

Belle had made arrangements for the necessary food, supplied by the village beneath the castle, and several others in the region, much to the fattening of their wallets. Magically supplied food would have been bad form and against the prohibition of magic, which he had guaranteed in accordance with the traditions. He was fairly certain his wife had managed to secure the love of the entire region if she hadn't done before, and he was very proud of her for it. A distant lord he might have always been, but he could remember what it was to live under an uncaring one. If he paid little attention to the day to day, no one in his lands went hungry or cold. In the past he had considered it good enough. Belle on the other hand took an active role, and through that had even managed to secure cooking and serving help from the villagers for their special day, many of whom had lived their entire lives in the shadow of the Dark Castle with out ever setting foot on the road to it.

"There won't be _that_ many people," Belle said, though her words were unconvincing in the sight of the pile of acceptances.

"You invited the old wolf and her granddaughter," he accused.

"The Widow Lucas agreed to help supervise the cooking. Besides, you enjoy bickering with her."

Rumplestiltskin grumbled something under his breath that might have involved the words 'crossbow bolt', 'arse' and 'deliberate', but Belle ignored him, chewing her lip as she turned away from the diagram to pour a cup of tea for both of them.

"We have something more important to discuss. We haven't chosen Godparents."

"I'm immortal love, what need could we possibly have for them?" he asked, taking the cup from her. "I'm not going to ask the bandit princess and her shepherd, no matter what you think."

"We could do worse, but no, asking any of the royalty would be a bad idea. I was thinking perhaps...Jefferson?" she suggested. Clearly she had been thinking about this. Regardless of what he said, the Hatter was a friend, and she was right in thinking that he would not object.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps, certainly he is not a bad choice," he admitted. "But that leaves us with the other half. Alice has been gone for four years, and Grace is far too young. As you said, any of the royalty would smack of politics. I'm hardly going to ask Regina."

"No," was Belle's only answer to that.

His relationship with his former apprentice had always been complicated, and more so since he had refused her the Dark Curse, and compounded it by siding against her when Snow White rose up. Then there had been that messy business adfterward of returning all of those hearts she had collected over the years. It wasn't a practice he had every approved of. None of that was why his beloved hated her of course. Belle had suspected something beyond mere political chess playing behind her kidnapping and imprisonment.

It has been shortly after he had gotten her back that she had finally gotten around to talking to him about it, one night when they were still exploring their fledgling relationship. He had made an offhand comment about Regina, and he had found out exactly what Belle thought.

"Rumple," she had asked him quietly. "You and Regina?" It was perhaps a credit to their relationship that he hadn't understood what she was suggesting at first.

"What about us?" he'd asked her.

"She is a beautiful woman," Belle said quietly, not looking at hm.

"I suppose," he told her. "She certainly always had a certain style...of course a lot of that was her mother's influence."

"Were you and she..." she'd whispered so low that he almost didn't hear her.

"Were we what? She was my apprentice at one point, you knew that. I suppose I bear more responsibility for who she became than most."

"Wereyouandreginaeverlovers?" she asked, as if saying it quickly was the only way she was going to get it out.

He'd blinked. Then he had laughed. Belle had _not_ been amused. "No, never love," he had told her, gathering her close. "She was my apprentice, and nothing more. I could never see her that way, and she was most certainly never interested in me that way. It would have been too awkward." He'd shuddered. "Despite what you think, there were hardly women lined up at the gate after me."

"Why would it be awkward?" Belle asked, always curious and perceptive.

"Besides being a bad idea to involve yourself with an apprentice?" he suggested. He had wanted to end the subject there, and it was one of the few times since he had gotten her back that he was regretting the promise of absolute honesty that he had made with her. "Are you jealous, sweetheart?"

"Maybe a bit..." she told him.

"I was involved with her mother, once. It was a long time ago, and a colossally bad idea," he had told her. It wasn't a subject that he had ever wanted to discuss with her, though they had since. But Belle had never gotten over her discomfort at his relationship with the Evil former Queen. While he had been mulling over those thoughts, clearly Belle had been trying to solve their current problem.

"Mulan," she said.

"Hmmmm?" he asked distracted.

"Mulan, the friend of mine who serves Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora," she told him.

"The warrior woman from the east? I remember her."

"So what do you think?" Belle asked him.

Rumplestiltskin thought about it. From a political standpoint, she was a free agent, like Jefferson. She and Belle had saved the Prince from a curse together once, and saved each other's lives at the same time. Independent, fearless, and fiercely loyal, those were not bad traits for his little darling's godmother, not that there was anymore chance of her needing to fulfill the duty than there was of the little one needing a fairy godmother, but the forms must be observed. To her credit, Mulan was also unafraid of him. She had once threatened to slit his throat for him should he ever hurt Belle. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. "If she is willing," he said. "Perhaps she can teach our girl how to use a sword when she's older."

"As long as Jefferson doesn't teach her how to jump from realm to realm," Belle responded.

"Don't worry love," Rumplestiltskin told her, looking down at his sleeping daughter. "That is a very specific skill set. Besides, the one thing about Jefferson, he knows exactly what I would do to him if he did. Now, about these guests..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope that everyone is enjoying. As I said this is a but up and down. There will be fluff, there will be angst, and someone may very well end up a snail. Please read, comment and all those lovely things.


	4. And so it begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests start to arrive, begining with the closest ones. Rumplestiltskin has to deal with his father in law.
> 
> Warning--Might not want to be drinking anything while reading at least part of this. If you end up with coffee on your monitor, it's not my fault.

 

 

 

 

In addition to gifts and supplies, several days before the ceremony, the first guests began to arrive. The first was Jefferson, the portal jumper, and his daughter Grace, much to Belle's delight and relief. Jefferson could keep Rumple company, and Grace was always a joy.

They were in the Great Hall when the two arrived, the doors opening to their knock. The wards had warned Rumplestiltskin, but the Hatter's energy was well known.

"Rumplestiltskin," the man said, as he swept into the room. "And of course, the most beautiful lady in this or any other kingdom," he said as he bent over her hand with a smirk. "Are you certain you haven't tired of this..."

"Jefferson..." Rumplestiltskin said warningly, though it was an old joke and everyone knew it.

"Don't be mean to Uncle and make him turn you into something," Grace said sharply as she went to kiss the sorcerer's cheek. She had been calling him Uncle since her first visit to the Dark Castle, when she had been completely unable to make anything out of his name. So it followed that when Belle came along, she was an honorary aunt, which bothered her not at all. "Can I see the baby?" she asked eagerly. "Papa says she's beautiful and..."

"Enough Grace, I'm sure that..." her father started.

"It's fine, but she's sleeping, so shhhhh," Belle said, taking the girl to where the child slept in her basket.

"Tea, Hatter?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he waved him in a chair. It was as close as the imp would come to showing how grateful he was to the man, not just for agreeing to be her godfather, but for being there and being first. Besides, Jefferson has been almost as captivated by their little one as her father, and just as likely to defend her.

"You know me, never turn down a cup," he said, folding his long body into the nearest chair.

"I'm going to show Grace to your rooms so she can wash up. Rumple, could you?" she asked, indicating the small chest and rucksack they had left in the doorway.

The sorcerer nodded and with a flick of his wrist, they disappeared.

"Where are we staying?" Jefferson asked as they left with an admonition to watch the baby and not wake her prematurely. Though as he could rarely keep his eyes off her, it didn't really need saying.

"Up a floor from where you usually stay. You and Grace are on the inside wall, Mulan is on the outside."

"Mulan?" Jefferson asked, sipping his tea and relaxing. "The warrior woman, good choice. I'm assuming that she's the godmother anyway. Safe one too. It's not like you were going to chose Regina. Explains why we get the family treatment," he said blandly.

"And it keeps some distance between us and Maurice."

Jefferson hmmmed noncommittally. He knew the situation was awkward. It was one of the reasons he and Grace had arrived early. Well, that and helping keep the sorcerer from cursing any of the guests unnecessarily, especially his father in law.

 

The next morning, the castle was bustling, or maybe it only seemed that way. After all, considering that the great hulking place usually housed only the Dark One, his wife and now his daughter, even with the odd guest or so, it didn't take much for it to seem that way. Jefferson had come down to the sounds of wagons and drivers calling to one another as supplies were delivered. That was followed by a couple of women who knocked and were greeted and then swept off by Belle to the kitchen.

When she returned, she had another girl with her, a few years older than Grace, and promptly introduced her as Martha, the weaver's oldest. "More importantly, she has very clear handwriting. Her mum says she writes the bills for the shop. She offered to help. I was hoping that I could get Grace to help her to list the gifts and who they came from. Once you've checked them over of course, " she said to her husband.

"Expecting one of them to go off?" Jefferson asked.

"Cannot be too careful," he said with a shrug. He could see what his wife was doing, involving even those who would not normally be needed. He also knew that she had commissioned the girl's mother to weave the table runners for the center of each of the feast tables. Rumplestiltskin had given her some of his own gold thread for that purpose. She really did lovely work. Besides, she had three other daughters, and two sons, the youngest daughter just a couple months older than their daughter.

Belle set the girls up in a small chamber off the great hall that they had used to store the gifts that he had already checked. They were very excited. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin was just about to grab Jefferson to rope him into helping when a familiar figure came cautiously into the hall from the direction of the kitchen.

Graham, the former huntsman and slave to the Evil Queen was still cautious around people. When Regina has been defeated and banished to a small castle on the far edge of the kingdom, Rumplestiltskin had taken it upon himself to return the man's heart to him, along with the others she had collected. Snow and Charming had offered him a place with them, but he was far too skittish to remain in the palace. Of all of those Regina had kept under her control, the sorcerer suspected that he had it the worst, though he would not ask. The huntsman hadn't been all that fond of people before Regina had got her claws on him.

The man had taken his leave, only to turn up in the forrest near the Dark Castle sometime later. Rumplestiltskin had told him he owed him nothing, but Graham had given him his loyalty anyway. He had said he preferred the wild woods of the Dark Forest where few people ventured. The sorcerer hadn't argued, he understood. He'd given him the gamekeeper's cottage at the edge of the wood, though it was almost a ruin. Graham had taken up the job, coming to the castle when necessary, the village rarely, and almost never ventured into the main hall. Rumplestiltskin gestured to Jefferson to wait for him and went to speak to the man.

 

I've brought the game for the feast," he said quietly. His voice always sounded as if he didn't use it very often, probably he didn't. "And also, I made this for the little one." He offered Rumplestiltskin a small parcel. "It's not much."

Rumplestiltskin opened it and took out a small cloak, just the size of their daughter, made of a single large hare pelt, lined with the softest of doeskin. "Thank you, Huntsman," he said formally.

Graham nodded. "I'll be..." he just nodded vaguely back the way he came.

"Go. Come back when you can." The man left as swiftly and silently as he came.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked. "What's..."

"Graham's brought the game, but he's taking himself away for a bit," he told her. "He knows that we had to invite Regina, and I told him that she would be coming..."

"It's best, yes," she agreed before taking the gift and exclaiming over it.

Rumplestiltskin rounded up Jefferson, who was just looking. One of the things that he appreciated about the Hatter, for all his prattle, he knew when not to ask.

 

It was a couple hours past noon and the two men were thinking about a break. So far there had been only one incident. Who sent a child a rattle that tried to bite? He suspected it was someone's idea of a joke. Of course there was no card. He'd managed to heal the bites on Jefferson fairly easily, and he was almost positive it wasn't poisoned at any rate.

"What about some tea?" the taller man had just suggested when Rumplestiltskin felt the wards ripple. Rumplestiltskin went to the nearest window and groaned. Riding up to the gates was his father in law. The imp groaned.

"More gifts?" Jefferson asked warily. "Because you are opening the next one."

"Worse, Maurice is here." With a quick flourish, he changed his informal buff leather pants and loose silk shirt for the more formal black, a red shirt that Belle particularly liked, and a black and gold brocade vest.

"Excuse me, old man, but.." his companion said, gesturing to his own appearance, wilting white shirt, smudged with dust, not to mention what might have been a few drops of blood, ascot crumpled and vest nowhere to be seen.

"Very well," the imp said. With an impatient flick of his wrist, he repaired his friend's appearance, and then they went to greet the ruler of Avonlea.

Rumplestiltskin caused the great doors to open as he descended the grand staircase and bit back an oath.

There was Maurice and beside him, the oaf. Belle had been only slightly amused to find that the rose he had presented her had been her erstwhile betrothed. She'd asked that he returned him both to human form and to her father. Just because he had, didn't mean he wanted the man visiting. Worse, he entered at Maurice's side, rather than going with the rest of his entourage, even now being shown to their places by Dove.

"Lord Maurice," he greeted the large, florid man, trying for a polite smile, or as close as he managed.

"Smile," Jefferson whispered from the step behind him.

"I _am_ smiling," he growled low.

"That's not a smile, looks like you have gas."

The imp ignored him as he came to the bottom of the stairs. Fortunately at that moment, Belle came in from the great hall. Looking at his beloved wife always made him smile.

"Papa," Belle said happily, giving him a proper curtsey before going to hug the big bear of a man. "Gaston, it's...good to see you again," she said politely, but she was looking at her husband uneasily.

The knight looked for a moment as if he was going to reach for her, but seeing her husband, thought the better of it.

"Rumplestiltskin," her father acknowledged politely.

"My lord, welcome to the Dark Castle," he said bowing with a flourish that was second nature to him. Introductions were made quickly, before Belle put her arm through her father's and led him in.

"Where is your daughter?" he asked, looking around the great hall.

"She's here. Grace, Jefferson's daughter, is watching her," she said as the rest of them followed behind, the imp glowering at Gaston.

"Aunt Belle, she's waking up, I think," Grace said quietly as they moved towards where the basket lay beside the settee. Rumplestiltskin noticed with some satisfaction that the big ox of a knight took one look at the large table and shuddered slightly.

Belle dropped her father's arm and went to the basket to scoop up the baby for her introduction. Rumplestiltskin tensed, preparing himself, just in case.

"Papa, this is your granddaughter," she said, holding the baby so that he could see her. For a moment there was silence.

"She is..." her father started.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Gaston said with a sneer of disgust.

In the next moment, two things happened, the baby whimpered, and with a poof of purple smoke, the lummox disappeared.

"I...I'm sorry," Maurice said, going pale, shaking his head and looking at the rather unattractive species of snail that was in the place of the knight. "He's..."

"He insulted my daughter," Rumplestiltskin growled, still decided whether or not his father in law would be joining him in the garden. Belle would object if he stepped on them, especially since the floor was clean.

"And my granddaughter," Maurice reminded him. "He's not one of the great thinkers, I'm afraid. I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm not certain I am. I shouldn't have brought him."

"You wanted me to marry him," Belle reminded him, bouncing her daughter softly.

"That was a bad idea as well, but his father is one of my greatest supporters, not to mention one of my oldest friends."

"I suppose you expect me to turn him back, now?" The imp said, voice low.

"Errr...Actually, could you just find a bowl or something to put him in for now, and turn him back before we leave? I think it's possible you may have saved me some difficulty at best. He's also known for his tactlessness and I doubt some of your guests would be so...forgiving."

"As you wish," he said with a surprised smile. With a wave, the snail was enclosed in a glass terrarium which Rumplestiltskin placed prominently on the long table, just in case anyone else got any ideas. Let the lummox do something useful for a change.

"Now, can I see my granddaughter?" he asked, reaching out for her. "She's...unusual. She's got your eyes, sweetheart," the old man said.

Jefferson looked at Rumplestiltskin and shrugged as if to say, "who knew?" Perhaps, Rumplestiltskin thought, it wouldn't be too awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, and who enjoys the tales of the little one. There is a little bit of background for some things that are mentioned in some of the other stories in here. Please read, comment and all that kind of thing.


	5. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more guests arrive at the Dark Castle.
> 
>  
> 
> This one comes with a 'please don't drink your beverage of choice while reading' or at least don't blame me if you snarfle on the monitor warning

The day after Maurice, saw the arrival of the Widow Lucas and her granddaughter Red. The widow, besides being one of Snow White's early supporters, had run a tavern and inn, and while he would never tell her, Rumplestiltskin enjoyed her cooking. To have her supervising his daughter's feast made him happy. Besides, Red was a friend of both Snow and Belle. The women greeted each other with joy, first the old woman, then the young, hugging Belle, and then crossing the foyer to the great hall, where Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway.

"Sorcerer," Granny greeted him. Certainly she had called him worse.

"Widow Lucas," he said, just as cordial, if a little formal. Belle was right, the two of them did enjoy their bickering, but for the sake of the occasion, he was going to try not to.

"Started on the guests already?" she asked, nodding towards the terrarium sitting prominently on the long table.

"Object lesson," he said with a shrug.

"My former betrothed, he..." Belle started.

"He insulted my daughter."

The old woman nodded once. "Get some use of him then. Better than having to clean the mess off the floor when it's already polished."

"My thoughts exactly," Rumplestiltskin said with a genuine smile. They understood each other.

"Let me show you where..." There was a strange sort of sound, not threatening, just odd, interrupting Belle's directions.

Rumplestiltskin stepped into the foyer between the great hall and the doors, not to mention his guests before waving a hand for the doors to open. Immediately a large rug flew into the foyer.

"What is that?" Granny asked, reaching for her crossbow while Red had a hand on her cloak clasp.

"That, in general, is a magic carpet, or a flying carpet if you prefer, which wouldn't necessarily mean that it was safe. However, I happen to know this particular carpet."

"Oh, it must be a gift from Princess Jasmine and Aladdin," Belle said. "She's the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, we met when we were on our honeymoon."

"I did a bit of a deal with the Sultan some time ago. They were having a problem with a particular sorcerer," the imp said vaguely, as he usually was about his deals.

The carpet, meanwhile, floated in and settled at Belle's feet. On it was a gift box with a letter neatly attached. "Thank you," she said.

Granny and Red looked at each other. Talking to animals was one thing, but they drew the line at soft furnishings. However, the rug wriggled a little when Belle removed the gift and patted it.

Rumplestiltskin then directed it up to an empty room. "It's not like we can offer it a cup of tea. But it'll have a bit of a...well, a lay down before the return journey." They weren't sure if he was joking or not. Jefferson, who was just coming down the stairs, nodded at it in passing.

"No trouble, I hope?" he asked. "Jafar isn't..."

"Still in Wonderland," Rumplestiltskin said. "Probably should have sent him to Neverland, but he's Cora's problem now. Belle?" he asked. His wife was busy reading the letter.

"Jasmine wanted to let me know that they were sorry, that they want to be here, but she is very close to her time, and no one is particularly comfortable with the idea of carpet travel this close to things."

"Including the carpet, I would guess," Jefferson said with a shudder. "I'd imagine it wouldn't enjoy a royal delivery on its..."

"I'd imagine not. But they sent a gift and she asked if we could visit when we have a chance. Also, do we think our daughter would like a tiger cub?"

"There are people who actually want your company, Imp?" Granny said with a smile. That was more like it. They all ignored the question of the tiger cub. Belle took the two women off to show them their rooms and got them settled, while Rumplestiltskin took charge of the gift. "Not that I don't trust them, but Jafar was there and in control for long enough that I want to make certain he didn't leave any nasty surprises. It's happened before."

"Yes, what did happen to that man eating chest?" Jefferson asked.

"I might have traded it to a pirate, looking to impress his captain with a gift. He didn't read his contract well enough," Rumplestiltskin said vaguely. "Come to think of it, I'm not actually certain he could read," he said. "Ooooops."

 

Lunch turned into a lively affair. Belle, Red, and Granny were along one side of the table, with Alice, the wife of Travers, who ran the inn in the village, pouring over menus. Maurice was discussing some troubles that Avonlea was having with someone selling hallucinogenic mushrooms in the market that were labeled as a hangover remedy. Grace was the only one missing, having asked to go with Dove to the village at the invitation of Martha. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin lounged in his chair, his daughter in his lap. He was nibbling on some bread and cheese, while she chewed on the laces of his shirt.

"No one would believe this, Imp," Granny said. The old wolf was canny as ever. "It's going to ruin your reputation."

"Who said anyone would tell, or that they would believe it if you did? And even so, they would be too afraid to mention it," he said casually, trying to remove his laces from her mouth, only to have her grab his thumb.

"At that age, they'll put anything in their mouths," Alice said knowingly, causing the conversation to turn to children and all the things that they had tried on.

 

After lunch saw the arrival of the dwarves, all seven of them, followed about an hour later by Queen Snow and King David, with their entourage. After doing his part, greeting them politely, ascertaining that they had secured a cleric, and making sure that they had been shown to their rooms to freshen up, he had practically fled to his tower with Jefferson right behind him. Let his father in law be of some use by entertaining the visiting Royals. They could talk about the price of grain and trade routes through the southern passes and whatever else it was that they talked about, as long as he didn't have to.

He was certain this was the most people that have been in the Castle since he had lived here, and it was only going to get worse. A small forest of tents was taking shape in the empty field between the castle and the village to accommodate the necessary soldiers that royalty couldn't travel without. Travers had told him that every room in the Inn was booked up with secretaries, functionaries, and any other bloody -ary that he had managed to get to the ripe old age of three hundred and fifty odd without. _It's for your daught_ er, he reminded himself.

A cautious knock sounded at the tower door. "Come," he growled, hoping to discourage whoever was on the other side.

The door opened and Charming and Maurice peered in. "Room for two more? The dwarves escaped to help Dove and the ladies were starting to talk about the travailles of pregnancy," he said with a shudder, his complexion closer to the sorcerer's than he'd ever seen it.

Before Rumplestiltskin could say a word, Jefferson turned and smiled. "Come on in, the more the merrier." The sorcerer shot him a look, but the Hatter just grinned. "You are just in time, we could use some help, actually. We've been opening the baby gifts so that Rumplestiltskin can check them for magical items."

"Yes, please," said the imp, his overlarge eyes crinkling in amusement. "We can use some more help."

It was a testament to how badly the two men wanted away from the ladies that they didn't even notice the smiles until the trap had snapped shut behind them.

 

"That is the last time I agree to help that imp without establishing exactly what the task is first, preferably in writing," Charming growled at his wife as he stripped off his jerkin and shirt in their quarters. "At least mine only exploded."

"Come now, Rumplestiltskin put your hair out, didn't he?" his wife asked, leaning back on the chaise to watch him and trying not to laugh. They had gotten the odd dangerous package slipped into both the wedding gifts and Emma's naming day presents, the price of being monarchs with some powerful enemies, though most had been nonmagical. Of course, Rumplestiltskin and the Blue Fairy had checked them, separately, just to make sure. It was the favour they had been repaying by securing a cleric for this occasion. But the two of them didn't have the centuries of enemies build up that he had.

"Yes, Maurice got the worst of it, but Rumplestiltskin says the green boils should be gone by tomorrow. But Snow..."

"Don't Snow me, he had been a great help to us, they both have. It's the least we can do."

He sighed. She was right. "At least we took it in turns. The problem is that the dangerous ones have been slipped in with the legitimate presents, and many people are putting the cards inside to make certain they don't get separated."

"Can't he just check for magic? Surely..."

"I asked about that. Apparently, if someone sent a box with a curse in it, or on it, the wards would register it, and it wouldn't even get through the gates. But it is different with magical items, especially because, unsurprisingly, they are receiving some legitimate magical gifts. So there is no way to tell, something about active versus passive magic. Anyway, most of them are done, and most of them are just fine." He sighed as his wife came and put her arms around him.

"Think of it this way, surely tomorrow, some more guests will arrive who own him favours?"

"Yeah, let that pompous King Harald take a turn. He owes the imp big for helping save his kingdom, not to mention his Queen from those cursed snakes," he said.

"Served him right, he should never have insulted the Witch of the Western Swamp. No one was really surprised when she didn't take it well," Snow said, kissing the center of his back.

"Where is Emma?" he asked curiously. Not that he ever minded what his wife was doing, especially as she reached around and started helping him unlace his trousers. But it would be nice to know if they were going to get interrupted.

"She's down in the nursery with their daughter," Snow answered, taking the usual precautions. They didn't actually know the baby's name, only her parents did, and would until the ceremony and even they would avoid using it. It was said to be bad luck, but it was also tradition. "Ruby's watching them. As she said, she's a better server than a cook, so she volunteered herself as babysitter, while we cleaned up for dinner."

"Hmmmmm, well in that case, care to come and scrub my back?" he asked suggestively, looking towards the door that conceals a private bathing chamber, something that few castles had.

"I think I could do that. I love their baths," she said with a sigh, starting to unlace her stays. "I wonder what we would have to promise for him to make one for us," she asked.

"I don't know, but right now, let's take advantage of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are reading this and enjoying these stories. Please read, review and all of those lovely things that keep me going. Also, if you think I am missing someone, who should be here, let me know. It wouldn't do to leave someone out, we all know how that story ends.


	6. First Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the naming is here, and it starts early, far too early for Rumplestiltskin.

 

The morning of the naming dawned bright and clear, and with the dawn rose the imp and his wife, despite his attempt to draw her back into the bed for the sort of activity that got them into the situation in the first place. "Rumple, there will be plenty of time for that after we've got the baby named and the castle back to ourselves," she chided gently before slipping a robe on and heading for their bathing room.

Rumplestiltskin grumbled though he knew she was right. Besides, at the moment they were overrun with guests, besieged even. The problem with the non magical guests, he reflected, was that they had to travel in the traditional way. That mean leaving early in case of delays. The result was that they had gone from a trickle to a flood over the last two days. The Castle was full and the field at the edge of town resembled an army on the march, though few armies came with that diversity of banners and livery. Not to mention every empty space in the village being taken. Last night, for the first time in history, the long table in the great hall had not only been filled but overfilled and Gaston's terrarium had to be relocated to a prominent pedestal, though never out of sight, making some people slightly nervous. If it kept them polite, he didn't care.

Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora had arrived with Mulan, who had been positively thrilled about being a godmother, once the details were explained. She had even smiled. Then there were others, like the former outlaw Robin Hood, now restored and elevated as Baron Robin of Locksley, for his support during the war. With him came his men, a lively and not at all stuffy bunch. It had amused both Belle and Rumplestiltskin that she had housed them in the same wing as King Harold and Queen Maud, the two biggest snobs in the realm. The Baron had also brought Friar Tuck, which explained the ease with which Snow and Charming had secured a cleric. He didn't say it, but Rumple knew that Tuck would do right by them, and he had no fear of him doing something unfortunate.

The only pall had been when Robin told them of Marian's death, leaving him a widower with a young son to raise. Rumplestiltskin could understand, having raised his son alone, and offered his condolences. About the theft of the wand and the subsequent events, nothing was said. The two men had reached an accord and it was enough. The Sheriff of Nottingham had been ousted with King George and was most definitely NOT invited.

Then were was the other arrival, not expected but appreciated. The wood carver Geppetto and his son, Pinocchio, with a small covered hand cart.

"I bring a gift," the old man said politely as they were greeted in the forecourt. The old man had been another supporter of the cause during the war, and so they were familiar to one another. Also he had no real fear of the sorcerer. "The King and Queen, they commission me to make a special cradle for your little one."

Then he went to the cart and putted away the wrapping, with the help of his son, unveiling the masterpiece. It was an incredible piece of work, but it was well known he was the finest in the kingdom. The four corners were topped with finials, each one carved in the likeness of a magical creature representing the four elements and their corresponding direction. Down the length of the corner posts were magical herbs that represented courage, protection, wisdom, and remembrance. At the top, the head was a mass of carved roses so realistic that one could almost smell them. The sorcerer and his wife stared in awe.

"I leave space to add her name after the ceremony," the man said.

"It is the finest work I've ever seen, even in my long life," Rumplestiltskin had said, overwhelmed by the gift.

"I helped," Pinocchio said bravely. Like most children, he was not terribly afraid of the imp. It had earned him a smile.

"He did, he carved the herbs form the pictures, and some from the meadow," his father said proudly. Rumplestiltskin had not even hesitated before asking them to stay.

He'd even managed to create accommodations for the cricket where he would be both comfortable and out of danger of being trod on. But those were the exceptions. For the most part, he had been hiding in his tower when not actually needed. But now the event was here. After today they could all bugger off home and leave him in peace with his family.

He stood and went into the sitting room, opening the doors out to the balcony of their suite. Today was practically scripted from one end to the other by traditions, his, hers and those of the realm.

"Just today, Rumple,' Belle said, as she slipped an arm around him, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, and then..." there was a light tap on the door, and Rumple, who had not bothered to dress, magicked a dressing robe over himself. His wife might enjoy the sight, but that was no reason to startle whoever had drawn the short straw in knocking on their door at dawn.

"Come," Belle said.

"Belle, are you ready? Granny left a basin out last night to catch the dew," Ruby said as she stepped into the room. Rumplestiltskin grumbled about traditions and disruptions, but quieted as he saw what she had in her hands. "And Granny made tea for the grumpy imp. She said it would make him less foul tempered. Also she wanted to remind you that it's bad form to hex any of the guests before they deserved it."

Rumplestiltskin, mollified by tea, paid no attention to the rest. He settled into the sitting area with the tea and scones that the old wolf had clearly baked this morning, cream, jam, and honey. Belle hurried off to change and get the baby ready, waving Ruby to join her, and leave him to his tea.

Only a few moments after the women had left, taking his daughter with them, there was another knock and Jefferson peered around the door. "Grace is with the ladies attending to the bathing," he said, dropping into the other chair and helping himself to tea. "Damned inconsiderate, these dawn traditions."

Rumplestiltskin grunted his understanding and acceptance. At this stage, there was little for the godfather, or the father for that matter, to do, at least until he had to step outside the gates to extend his courtesy to those magic users who were attending. It was tradition that he greet them outside his wards and grant them passage. All the pomp and ceremony gave him hives, but it had to be done. He helped himself to another scone in consolation. "Who all is with Belle?" he asked, finally feeling like he could actually speak without growling.

"Well, Snow, Mulan, both Lucas women, and Grace, of course. Should I be concerned about Mulan offering to give her sword lessons?" he asked, getting distracted for the moment.

"I'd not, she really is that good. But get on with it."

"Oh, yes. Where was I? Grace....Ah, Aurora, and that blonde princess, the one from up north?" he made it a question.

"Abigail?" the sorcerer supplied.

"Yes, that one. Those are the ones I saw, though I think someone was getting Rapunzel and her mother. Queen Maud didn't turn up, no surprise there, nor did any of the princesses that arrived last night, but they were probably pretty tired. Though it's their father I worry about. I mean, seven daughters? Really? And he lost his wife to the fever last year." The portal jumper shook his head and reached for a scone.

"At least they aren't all marriage age," Rumple said before pausing with a strange look on his face, one that Jefferson had seen frequently in the last few days. He rose and went to the balcony to look out, Jefferson at his heels.

Before the front gate were what looked like every woman in the village, led by Lara, who was one of the oldest, and definintely the wisest, woman in the village, and Celeste, the herb woman. She'd also been the midwife for years, until her arthritis made it impossible to continue. He could pick out Traver's Alice, and Carine the weaver as well, with her daughters. Katherine the butcher's wife, and Sarah, Black Stephen the blacksmith's wife were there, and those were the ones he could recognise off the top of his head, all turned out in their best to pay respect. Even as he watched, Belle came out to meet them, with the rest of the ladies gathered for the early morning ritual.

"Lady Belle," Lara said as the lady of the castle approached. Belle had been a bit surprised when, as they had come down, Bashful, the dwarf on duty to watch for more arrivals, had come to her to tell her about women at the gate. "We've come to pay our respects on the little one's naming day," the old woman said formally.

"And I accept and thank you," Belle responded as expected. She was privately touched. Of course it was tradition but she'd not expected it. While the villagers respected her husband and had accepted her, some even becoming friends, it touched her that it seemed all the women and girls had turned out.

"We were just preparing for the bathing, would you care..."

"Oh, no, my Lady," Lara said, eyieing what she knew ere at least two members of the royalty and probably an even handful of nobility. "But we've something, a gift from the women of the village, for the little one." Lara waved and Carina gave a gentle push to Abigail, her middle daughter and the youngest girl able to walk alone. She came forward shyly, clearly coached on her part.

"We made this for you," she said, softly, looking down as she held out the parcel. Belle passed the baby to Mulan, who took her, only a little startled, and accepted the parcel from the little girl who executed a rough curtsey and then practically ran back to her mother.

"T'is not much," Celeste said. "Carina did the weaving, of course, and all the ladies added at least a stitch or two. And Alice made the lace."

Belle unwrapped the rough cloth and held it up. It was a receiving blanket, fine woven of the finest wool and linen with a deep lace edging surrounding it. The entire surface was covered with a pattern of stitches in white, or actually many patterns. Leaves and flowers chased symbols for good luck, symbols for beauty chased designs meant to bring happiness and wisdom and in the center, her and her husband's arms, in pale. If it had been in colour, the effect would probably have been chaos, but in white on white, it was beautiful. "This is amazing, and we are honoured."

"I even put a couple of stitches in, Aunt Belle," Grace said. Clearly she had been bursting to tell. "When I was with Martha."

"I think this is just the thing for her today," Belle said, and taking the blanket, she took her daughter back and wrapped her in it to the general cheering.

In the window, Rumplestitlskin felt his heart swell and tried to pretend that there wasn't a tear in his eye. His Belle and his little one had won the hearts of their village. Now they would always have those who would protect them and fight beside them, no matter what.

"So that's what she's been dying to tell me," Jefferson said, wiping a tear from his own cheek, having no need to hide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who are reading this and the other stories in this series. I'm sorry it's been a bit, but I've been out dealing with family and trying to finish another story. Please read, comment, and all those things that keep the story going.


	7. New Arrivals and Fairy Godmothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations continue, and the Fairy Godmother to be arrives.

Breakfast that morning in the Dark Castle was a light cold buffet, in anticipation of the feast later, and also so that people could see to themselves as they pleased with little fuss or disruption. Some of the guests were involved in helping with the preparations, while others were just trying to occupy themselves until time to prepare for the ceremony and stay out from underfoot.

At the moment all was fairly quiet in the great hall, though there were a couple of less than contented looking faces. The ceremonial bathing of the baby in morning dew under the dawn sky had gone well save for one thing, the little one objected to being cold, wet, and outside. Her scream had shocked more than a couple untimely from the arms of morpheus, some reaching for weapons.

"Quite a set of pipes on the little lady," the dwarf called Grumpy had said with malicious cheer when King Harold stumbled sleepily into the hall seeking tea. Charming was hiding a smile. Like the dwarf, he had the advantage of having heard her already. The Dark One's daughter was a remarkably easygoing baby, inclined more to quiet fussing than loud screaming or crying, more so even than Emma, who definitely had her days. But what she lacked in frequency, she made up for in sheer volume.

"At least she doesn't do it often," David said.

"Damned...." Harold grumbled, but before he could say something potentially hazardous, all of the other occupants of the room cast pointed glances to where Gaston was apparently enjoying his own breakfast of what looked like rose petals, and his mouth shut with a loud 'click'. The implication was clear, and Harold had no desire to become the unlucky knight's terrarium mate.

"Could be worse," Grumpy said, before taking his leave. "She could be teething." Harold shuddered and focused his attention on his tea.

After breakfast, the atmosphere in the castle began to change. In addition to the frantic rushing of last minute preparations, was the excitement of the impending ceremony itself and not a little bit of concern about some of the expected guests. Not that anyone was surprised by the guest list, but more than one of the expected magical personages were sworn enemies of other guests, not to mention one another, and the host himself. There was also, for some, just a bit of morbid curiosity about what would happen if someone broke the agreed upon peace. No one really expected, not completely. Still....it could happen. But besides being bad form and bringing down the full wrath of the Dark One on the offender (and despite his marriage and child, no one even considered that he had mellowed), but by the covenant and binding laws of the truce and hospitality, the rest of the guests were obliged to come to his aid. It would be...messy, to say the least.

Of course the dwarves, and some of the other guests (including Jefferson) had a couple of side bets going, one on who (if any) would break the peace or at least tread on the line, and another on how many terrarium mates Gaston the ugly snail would end the evening with. There might be a truce on, but insulting the little one on her naming day was still a breach of hospitality punishable in whatever nonfatal fashion the host deemed appropriate.

"The baby's a beauty," Grumpy had said, "But she's not ordinary, and some of these nobles ain't real bright. Not you guys, but..." There had been a general nod. No one took offense, everyone knew which ones he was talking about. Someone had actually suggested that a certain lady from Prince Thomas' kingdom, and her daughters should have been invited for exactly that reason. She was known far and wide for her tactlessness, and that was one of her better traits. Her connection to the royal family did nothing for either of their reputations.

"Perhaps one of the daughters could find love in the terrarium with Gaston," Jefferson opined. "Certainly no one is going to fall for either of them if they have a chance to open their mouths first." He shuddered at the memory of a party he'd ended up at.

Prince Erik and Princess Ariel arrived midmorning, the last of the expected non magical guests. "Sorry we're so late," Ariel told Belle as they greeted them in the forecourt. "We hit an unexpected storm as we neared the port. I had to get help from my father."

"That bad?" Rumplestiltskin said, one eyebrow raised. He'd had no problems with either the Prince's people, or the Princess's for that matter, and had traded occasionally with her father over the centuries.

"It was. Father asked me to personally send his regrets, but..." she just trailed off. They both knew why Besides the fact that it was difficult for him to get away, there was some awkwardness as both Ursula and Morgana had accepted their invitation first (probably each afraid the other would show her up). Triton was kind enough not to bring their family squabble to his happy occasion.

"You may give him my best and my thanks." Rumplestiltskin would never admit it, but he rather liked them. Certainly he understood their situation. Like he and Belle, there had been reluctance on the part of her father to accept her choice of husband. After their greeting, Ariel moved off to speak to Snow and Abigail and join in the general fuss over the baby. But Erik took Rumplestiltskin aside.

"That pirate you asked me about, Killian Jones?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" the imp questioned, interest piqued immediately

"Well, if you remember I told you nothing had been heard from him, or nothing reliable, in centuries, but there were rumours."

"I do, those rumours were exactly why I asked you. You know the world of sailors. I'd thought the man long dead."

"Those rumours may be true. I met an old sailor, a descendant, or so he claimed, of one of the crew of the _Jolly Roger._ He claimed that his mother swore that Jones was taking them to Neverland."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes narrowed, but then he laughed bitterly. "So, Smee really did have a magic bean. Pity. Still." He tittered softly. "I wish Hook the joy of Pan. They deserve one another, assuming they have both survived this long."

Prince Erik didn't ask. Meddling in Rumplestiltskin's affairs, even when you were on his good side, was never a good idea. It certainly wasn't a good way to stay on his good side, or even his not bad side. Instead, he took his leave and his wife to their quarters to freshen up.

 

By midday, the great ballroom in the Dark Castle was decorated completely.

"We have a ballroom?" Belle had asked him when he suggested it for the ceremony. "Why do we have a ballroom?"

The imp shrugged. "It came with the castle?"

Now it was not only found, but polished, decorated, and gleaming. The east end of the rectangular room had been prepared for the ceremony, an open area with a small altar, decorated with flowers, and spaces around to accommodate one or two of the more unusual guests. On the north wall, a large table was set up, displaying the gifts given to the child, magical at one end, including a mobile that played soothing music attuned to movement, and nonmagical at the other. Geppetto's cradle had a place of honour among the usual (and unusual) gifts on that end.

The West end of the room had been set for the feast, glistening with silver and crystal, flowers and golden plates (to no one's surprise).

Rumplestiltskin stood just inside the wards dressed in his best burnished gold silk shirt and pants of deep red leather, a deep green vest with gold embroidery his concession to wearing traditional green. It wasn't a colour he wore often or voluntarily, it was hard to find a shade that didn't clash with his complexion. Besides, Belle didn't care for him in it. He had also, at her request, left off his dragon hide coat. In its place, a black frock coat with gold braid.

"This is a peaceful occasion. You don't need to intimidate everyone." He might have argued, but at that point, she kissed him, which, as it always did, distracted him.

Belle remained behind the castle gates She could do her greeting after. If anyone was going to make trouble, it would be with him, at the point just before they formally accepted the terms of the truce and his hospitality, or at least they would if they had any sense, which with some of them was debatable, but there was little that could be done about that.

 

About half of the remaining guests had arrived when he saw the two fairies fluttering down. He had a couple of dwarves with him. They had been escorting the guests from him to the castle. Truce, yes, trust them on their own, no. He sent one of them to bring Belle down for this part. He hated dealing with fairies.

The little gnats fluttered down and gained their full sized human form, one a brunette dressed in the pink version of the dress that all fairies wore, all glitter and sickeningly sweet. The other was a blond, in a green outfit that was like nothing he'd ever seen a fairy in before. _Interesting_ , he thought, just as Belle and Grumpy came down to meet him.

"Nova?" Grumpy gasped. "Is that you?"

"Dreamy? I...Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not..."

"Is that her?" Belle asked quietly. The dwarf just nodded.

Clearly his wife and the dwarf knew something he didn't and he didn't like that. "Can we get on with this? Busy day, remember?" he reminded them, his voice pitching up.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I..." the fairy repeated, flustered.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes briefly. Wonderful, not only was he stuck with a fairy, but clearly a horrible one. If this was the  best the Blue Fairy could find, at least he had nothing to worry about, magic wise.

"I'm the Green Fairy, please call me Tinkerbell. I'm here to uphold the agreement between the sisterhood of fairies and the noble family of Avonlea," she said formally. Then she stuck her hand out.

But Rumplestiltskin backed away. "Nyeh, nyeh, I think not, dearie," he said, his hands raised, though not threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. I've been away," she said. The embarrassed flush on her face spoke of her sincerity so he let it go.

"Very well, now, you understand the agreement? Rheul Gorum explained it?"

"Yes, I am to accept the role of Fairy Godmother, but will act only in a ceremonial capacity. Nova is here to take charge of my wand and fairy dust until afterward." She nudged the other fairy who seemed too busy making eyes at the dwarf to have been paying attention and he was returning the attention.

"Oh, uh, yes," she said.

Rumplestiltskin watched the byplay, a little revolted. After all, what could the dwarf possibly see in a fairy? But that was none of his concern. "Very well," he said, drawing himself up to his full height, which, while not great, was still taller than the fairies. "I formally offer you my protection and hospitality, and guarantee your safety inside the borders of my domain." The formal words were getting dead boring, but in such magical agreements precision was necessary.

"And I accept your hospitality," the green fairy said, turning and giving her wand and the small pouch over the the other fairy.

Rumplestiltskin was wondering what he'd gotten into. Tinkerbell? What kind of name was that for a fairy? Who ever heard of a proper fairy, once she'd finished her training _having_ a name that was not her colour? A rebel, hmmm. Leaving that for later, Rumplestiltskin waved her towards the gates with a flourish.

"Grumpy, why don't you keep Nova company?" Belle suggested. "Surely it's going to be dull for her, just waiting. The two of you could catch up."

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing. But Belle met his look and shook her head slightly. Hmmm, looked like they were going to be stirring up a bit of annoyance for the head of the fairies. That made him smile, a genuine smile.

"Are you sure, Belle?" the dwarf said. The fairy was still looking at him and it was clear that they both wanted the chance.

"Go ahead, we've plenty of help," she said, turning to lead Tinkerbell away. Rumple watched as the dwarf and the fairy walked together down the road, already lost in their own conversation. Yes, it was going to be a very interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who are reading and enjoying this story. In the next couple of chapters, keep and eye out and see which Disney and general fairy tale characters show up. Also, look for the answers to what is happening with some of the characters that haven't show up. Bonus if you recognize the unpleasant noble and her daughters that Jefferson is talking about. If you think someone is missing, let me know. And please comment. I love hearing from you and it inspires me.


	8. Unexpected and Uninvited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest arrives for the ceremony.

"Of course, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," the witch giggled, batting her eyes at the old sorcerer. "Quite the magical event of the century, and such a surprise. Not that after your marriage much could surprise me."

"Just remember, we've provided a feast. The children are guests, not free range hors d'oeuvres," he told her, though he was still smiling.

"Oh, I would never think of going after the guest of honour, Rumplestiltskin. Actually I would not consider a child of yours at all."

Robin the former Hood, who had just come to join them, looked away, vaguely nauseated. He was also almost certain that the old crone was flirting with the imp, which wasn't improving the condition of his stomach.

"That applies to all of them, dearie," he said sternly. He was still smiling, but it was looking a bit tight.

"Of course. Besides, you know I prefer them cooked." Jefferson led her away, but a look passed between the two of them, one that they all understood. ' _Watch her,'_ it said.

"I suppose I'm just in time then," Robin said. "It appears that Jefferson is going to be busy, and the...er...sorceress that came up before her seems to have taken a shine to Sneezy. Since she is a bit..."

"Crazier than a privy rat?" the imp suggested. "Not for nothing is she called mad Madame Mim. I don't think she is insane enough to start trouble, but with her," he shrugged.

"That's the problem with these formal occasions, can't leave anyone out without causing offense, can't have them without expecting trouble," Robin agreed. "And the big fellow volunteered but..."

"Yes, a large magical creature by my side might set the wrong tone. Besides, just having him around is bound to keep some people polite. I'm certain his wife has found a perch somewhere to watch the proceedings, she's much more attuned to magical energy than he. I made a rather nice deal with them some time ago. They were wrecked in this realm and looking to get home," the sorcerer said offhandedly. He was trying to be pleasant but this was certainly the most sociable he'd been in...well, ever, actually.

But so far things were going more or less well. The servant of a particularly annoying little sorceress from a far realm was sharing Gaston's accommodations due to a rather bad case of foot in mouth. What it was with sorcerers and incompetent help, he didn't know, he'd never put up with it. Of course, Rumplestiltskin had never had much patience for that sort of thing.

At the moment, things were quiet. There were a few people still to arrive and at least one of them was likely to be trouble. Inside, there were a lot of alliances, animosities, and not a few betrayals probably being contemplated or even planned as he waited to greet the last few guests. Once again he was grateful that travel to and from Wonderland was sufficiently difficult that he'd had been able to avoid inviting either Cora or Jafar, without causing offense. Those two were the last thing he needed. Before he could worry too much more, there was that tingle that preceded magic, and he wondered who was going to arrive next.

That Regina and Maleficent arrived together was not particularly surprising, or no more of a surprise than Regina accepting the invitation in the first place. Regina was an expert in nursing a grudge until it could stand on its own two feet. Still, she also knew the necessity of showing a strong facade.

"Rumplestiltskin," Maleficent purred. "It has been a while. I thought that your new young wife must be keeping you home, and it appears I was right," she said in a husky whisper.

"Marriage agrees with me," he said with a familiar flourish of his hands. The game must be played, after all, and the two of them had been playing it for quite a while now.

"It must do, and a child? Imagine my surprise when I heard you had..." she paused in feigned delicacy.

"I didn't think it was possible for the Dark One to spawn," Regina said, her voice full of venom. "Are you absolutely certain..."

"Carefully, dearie," he warned. "You are not under the protection of the amnesty yet, and I can make room in the terrarium for one more. There are a couple of gentleman already occupying it, maybe you could find a date."

"Are you threatening me, imp?" she said, eyes narrowing.

"Now, now, no one is being insulting. You must admit though, it's surprising," Maleficent said, soothingly. "After all, it's never happened before that I am aware of, I'd thought it wasn't possible with the curse."

"Probably because it's never happened before," he told her. "I was quite surprised myself." The imp was smiling his most pleased smile, the one that usually made people want to double check the contract they had just signed.

"And there was no magical intervention? Not even a little bit?" the blond sorceress asked, her tone insinuating and just a bit nasty. The imp ignored it.

"None, save the magic of True Love," Rumplestiltskin said with a trill. "Now, shall we get on with the formalities. After all, I'm certain that you are anxious to get inside and...mingle. People to see, after all. That is part of what these events are for. I'm certain there is a certain aquatic lady who is looking forward to seeing you, Regina."

When they had finished with the formalities, Rumplestiltskin had to nudge the outlaw twice. The man was standing there staring at Regina, as if she were some rare and precious creature that he'd never seen before. Interesting, very interesting. He'd be surprised if the former outlaw didn't begin pursuing his former pupil. Of course, that was the other thing that these formal events were for. He felt something, a little twinge that the seer in him recognised. This was the beginning of something, something that was meant to be. Even better.

"My ladies, Robin, Baron of Locksley, at your service," the man said finally, sweeping into a bow before them. "Allow me to escort you." He offered an arm, first to Regina, and them to Maleficent. Regina took one look at his wrist and saw something, something that shook her just a bit, as if she'd seen a ghost, or possibly some dangerous weapon. But Maleficent was taking his other arm and Regina would not let the other woman get one up on her. Rumplestiltskin looked closely and saw a tattoo, a lion. Interesting, but what did it mean to Regina? That was the question.

 

There were only a few guests still expected, and Rumplestiltskin was looking forward to getting on with it. Little John, one of Robin's men, was with him, having replaced Robin. The former outlaw was already trying his charms out on the evil former Queen, and Rumplestiltskin wished him luck. He thought the man was mad, but there was no accounting for taste, or for love for that matter. He was just about to suggest that the outlaw return to the castle when he felt the familiar tingle. The *poof* of green smoke did not make him happy, nor did the appearance of the witch. She was still quite a pretty woman, or she would be, save the green skin. It didn't do much to take away from her looks, actually complimented her red hair, but knowing what caused it was enough to put one right off. Still he plastered a smile on his face.

"Zelena, I don't recall inviting you," he said as pleasantly as he could. Standing next to her, looking a bit dejected, was a winged monkey. "Of course, I had no idea exactly where you were."

"I'm sure it must have been an oversight. Fortunately, the wizard got his, so I came as his plus one," she smirked.

The Wizard, now the dejected monkey made sense, but he didn't allow anything to show on his face. "You know the rules of the amnesty and peace, and agree to abide by the covenant?" the sorcerer said formally, the smile glued rigidly to his face.

"I give my word that I will abide by the rules of the peace and the amnesty or be subject to the penalties as specified by the covenant," the green witch said.

"Him as well," Rumple said.

"Oh, Rumple, surely you don't think either of us would..."

He looked at her carefully, with no smile. "He accepts, or he does not enter, those are the conditions," the imp told her coldly. "And as you are his plus one, without him..."

"Oh, very well," she said and snapped her fingers. The Wizard was returned to himself, though he looked a bit gaunt. "Well, agree, so we can finish with the formalities and get on to the party, I'm so looking forward to meeting the girl who captured the Dark One's heart."

"Yes, Mistress," he said through tight clenched teeth. Then he repeated his agreement.

Rumplestiltskin could see the fear and hatred in the man's eyes. It burned fiercely, so at least his spirit had not been killed off. Inside, the imp felt his dislike turn to a flaming hatred. Rumplestiltskin hated cages. He also hated to see magic users or anyone else enslaved. It had happened to him, or rather to the previous Dark One, actually more than one of them, and left him with a hatred of those who bound others. But there was nothing he could do, not while the amnesty was in place and they had agreed to abide by it. That didn't mean he had to like it. "Enjoy. There are even some people that you might know," he said with a tight smile. "Regina's here." Now it was her turn for a tight smile. He'd let her find out about the other guest on her own.

"Lovely, I look forward to actually meeting my sister."

Little John went to escort her up to the castle, but Rumple pulled him aside for a word. "Don't let either of them out of your sight, not for one moment," he whispered intently. "And make certain someone goes to Glenda to let her know she's here. She will be more than willing to help. Besides, if Zelena decided to cause trouble, Glenda is fairly high on the list of those she would go after."

"Who's on the top?" the big man asked.

"Why me, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as usual thank you for reading, and for the comments. As you see, I've been adding to my couples. Is there a list of villans and others who are invited? Absolutely. Please feel free to guess who all is there. Others will be mentioned in later pieces. This one surprised me, as she wasn't on my list, but she's never been one to do the expected thing. Please let me know what you think, comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. Names have power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the ceremony is conducted and a few surprises turn up.

After the last guest had arrived, they all assembled in the ballroom before the altar, leaving an aisle down the center that was covered in a carpet strewn with fresh herbs for protection and happiness, an old tradition. They had left that side of the room free of chairs save those who required certain 'special' accommodations (and he had made certain that the watery pools for Ursula and her sister were on opposite sides of the room). The ceremony was to be short, Friar Tuck was known for both his simplicity and his brevity, both of which Rumplestiltskin appreciated. The lack of seating allowed those who would rather not be near one another to arrange themselves as best they could. The seating for the feast afterward was, of course, by order of precedence. Everyone knew, and no one dared complain, as there was no better way to do it.

The Friar stepped forward, walking down the carpet to the altar and rang the bell three times. Everyone turned their attention to the rear. First, came Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One himself, with his hand on the arm of his wife. Belle's traditional green gown was embroidered with gold at the hem, cuffs and decorating the simple bodice, matching her husband's waistcoat. Her hair had been piled up artfully on top of her head (and out of baby reach) and was wound with gold cord. The baby was curled in her mother's arms, quietly watching, her white gown a lovely contrast to her golden scales. Behind them came Jefferson with Mulan on his arm. The hatter's black trousers and green waistcoat contrasting brilliantly with the warrior woman's finery, the long green brocade over mantle and trousers looking exotic, even among the glittering company. Last, but certainly not least, Maurice of Avonlea escorted the green fairy, Tinkerbell. Her presence had caused a stir and not a small amount of surprise and speculation as she was walked down the aisle. As soon as Maurice had escorted her to her place, he kissed his daughter, and stepped back and the ceremony began.

Tuck said a brief prayer of blessing and celebration and proceeded, taking the child from her mother and blessing her with water and oil. She took it much better than she had her early morning dunking. The baby was a bit shy, but Tuck, experienced in these matters, had, in preparation, been spending time with her each day, in order to get her used to him. The little girl had actually taken a liking to the portly priest. She giggled happily as he anointed her, and tried to grab at his hands, much to the amusement of those that could see. Then he turned to the parents, and after receiving the name, began the naming prayer, sung quietly over her.

The Friar turned to face the assembly and raised the babe high. "I present to you Rose Colette Annis Flòraidh, daughter of Rumplestiltskin of the Dark Castle and his consort, the Lady Belle of Avonlea." There was a rousing cheer, and if one or two people were less than enthusiastic, the rest made up for it. The appointing of Godparents also went smoothly. Jefferson had taken the time to coach Mulan, whose people's traditions were different, through her part. Then the fairy stepped forward.

A hush fell over the assembly. "Who stands as fairy Godmother for this child?" Friar Tuck intoned gravely.

"I do," Tinkerbell replied.

"Do you accept?" he asked Rumplestiltskin and Belle. The audience was completely silent. Rumplestiltskin's dislike of fairies was legendary. A full half of the assembly were expecting him to blast her across the ballroom, amnesty or no.

"We do," the two of them answered together.

"Very well," the cleric said, gesturing to the fairy.

"I, the Green Fairy, do, as representative of the sisterhood of fairies, and in accordance with tradition, accept the responsibility of fairy godmother to Rose of the Dark Castle and of Avonlea, in fulfillment of the long standing agreement between the sisterhood and the noble house of Avonlea." Belle handed Rose to her. "May you grow strong and always be blessed."

Rose looked up at her and sneezed.

There was a general laugh and Tuck said the final blessing signifying the end.

The principal players took themselves back down the aisle to arrange themselves for receiving the guests. Servers began circulating with goblets and people started to drift either into the line or to find their seats first.

 

"Regina," Tinkerbell greeted her. She'd turned baby Rose over to her mother, and, after the recieving line finished, gone in search of her former friend.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the former queen growled.

"Exactly what I just did. But I am glad to see you."

"Well, I can't say the same. I have no desire to see you. As you see, things did not go as planned and I have no need for your 'I told you so's'. Or did you just want to gloat?"

"Fairies don't gloat, and I am truly sorry that you didn't find your happiness. But you can still chose love, you have another chance. He is here, you know, your True Love. I could introduce you..."

"We've met. I didn't need you or him then, I don't need you now." She turned on her heel and almost ran into an unfamiliar green witch that had been one of the last arrivals. The woman favoured her with a smile, notable for its maliciousness, before turning to her companion to say something.

Something about the woman made the sorceress uncomfortable. Regina was certain she had never seen her before in her life, but somehow...there was something familiar about her. But it wasn't just that. Regina had plenty of enemies, she knew that. A good number of them were in the ballroom at the moment, standing around, drinking and talking, others finding their places at the tables. She knew very well what hatred looked like, and that woman hated her for some reason. Regina had never cared if people hated her, but she liked to know why, and she hadn't the faintest idea.

 

The feast was begining to wind down. The toasts had been made, the last course served, and at the other end, the altar had been cleared away and the musicians were setting up for the traditional dancing.

Rumplestiltskin was tired. He had done his part and for the most part it hadn't been too horrible. He'd even made a small deal or two. But now he was giving serious consideration to stepping outside, perhaps having a pipe. Either that or causing a little mischief, he wasn't certain which. The sorcerer rose and moved through the crowd, nodding at the odd greeting, and accepting compliments. Belle, Snow and the Fairy, accompanied by Ruby, had gone to the nursery to put Emma and Rose down for their naps, so he need not be on as high an alert for trouble. The private apartments had been spelled against guests without specific accompaniment.

He was considering his options when Regina turned into his path. "Rumplestiltskin."

"Regina," he replied and waited. His former pupil didn't want to be here, and so far, except for their meeting at the gate, mostly avoided him, so he knew she wanted something.

"That woman, the witch in black..."

"You will have to be a little more specific, dearie. There are not a few of those around." Inside the imp was cackling. Mischief it was.

"The one over there, the green one. Who is that?" she asked.

"Oh, that dearie, that's your sister," he said with a smile. "Well, half sister, really. Didn't you know? Her name is Zelena."

"She's not..." Now it was the evil queen herself who was looking a bit green, and not a healthy shade either. "You aren't..." she asked, her eyes almost pleading. Oh, this was too delicious.

"Oh no, dearie, your beloved mother and I never concieved a child together. Though I won't say it was for lack of trying. I'm not certain we could have, actually," he told her with a wicked smile that hinted at things he knew that Regina didn't want to think about. "But let us just say, when your father married her, she was hardly a virgin queen, and I most certainly wasn't the first."

"I think I'm going to be sick..." she said. Her colour had definitely gotten worse.

"Well, not in here," he said, slightly irritably. "Out the door, first right, second left, past the mounted dragon's head, the third door next to the suit of armor from the red court. Best hurry, remember, there is not magic to clean it up." He wanted to laugh, but he didn't.

At that moment, Robin came up beside her. The former outlaw seemed besotted. "May I be of some assistance?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two of them, sensing that something had happened.

"Regina is feeling a bit unwell, perhaps you would take her out into the garden for a bit of fresh air. She's just had a bit of a shock," he told the man.

"It will be my honour," Robin said, offering her his arm. Regina was too busy keeping her dinner where it belonged to even object.

Rumplestiltskin stood for a moment watching the two of them, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find Jefferson standing behind him. "Rumple, could you step out with me? Someone wants to have a word." His friend's face was neutral, but he could read that look well enough.

"I wanted a pipe anyway," he said, loud enough to be overheard, and followed the hatter towards the doors that lead to the side terrace.

Outside, there was only one person, apparently waiting for them. The man turned. "Rumplestiltskin, help me, please." It was Walsh, the wizard of Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally here. Thank you all for keeping with me. We haven't reached the end quite yet, there are a couple of monkey wrenches in the works, but at least the baby has a name. To answer the question, I have always thought they would name a baby Rose, and added Belle's mother's name, and a couple for the aunts that raised him, since we know bugger all about his mother. Please read, and comment, let me know what you think. I really hate writing formal ceremonies, there are just too many ways for it to go wrong. So please, feedback, to keep the muse...well musing.


	10. A Little Well Orchestrated Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rumple deals with breach of the peace, and Jefferson wins a bet.

The commotion on the far end of the room near where the musicians were playing, or had been until they had been disrupted, brought people from all sides, everyone on alert, wondering what kind of breach was happening, though no magic had come into play. Rumplestilskin rose from where he had been sitting with his wife, a stormy look on his face that cleared the path before him and brought the combatants, well, combatant to a halt, the other participant was standing still and silent as a stone (which, technically, he was).

"Who is it that dares to start a fight here today, Hmmmm?" Rumplestiltskin said pleasantly, the sound of his voice belaying the dangerous look on his face. Belle had risen and hurried after her husband, despite being warned. She had to act natural, and it wouldn't be like her not to try to prevent him doing something unfortunate. After all, it was all part of the plan. "Well, I'm waiting, dearies."

"Your pardon, Rumplestiltskin," the large grey figure said, his voice as deep as a mountain cave. "This..." he pointed to the man who had subsided sullenly, but appeared to be worse for drink, standing next to Zelena, "person offered insult to my lady wife."

"I did not...well maybe, but she is the one with the tail that..." Walsh slurred.

"Enough," Rumplestiltskin said. The room went silent. This was a delicate situation and everyone knew it. The wizard had, in fact, breached the peace, but he'd not done it with magic, merely words, leaving it to the Dark One to handle as he saw fit, without assistance, or comment. It certainly couldn't be allowed to stand, nor could he allow them to take it outside. After all, they were both under his protection, and in a nonmagical fight, the gargoyles would disassemble the human in short order.

"Rumple," Zelena spoke up, earning her startled looks from crowd. She cast a sultry smile at the sorcerer that earned her a glare from Belle, and a few shaken heads. "Surely this little...incident can be..."

"Can what?" Goliath asked, crossing his large stone arms defiantly. "Be forgotten? Does insult mean less if the one insulted is not human?"

Zelena's mouth opened but Rumplestiltskin interrupted. "Of course not, Goliath, not in my home. It was a breach of the peace, but magic was not involved, it was not a breach of the proscription against magic. Walsh, you may enjoy the rest of the party from a safe distance." There was a *poof* of his trademark purple smoke and a snail with a green shell replaced the human. With a flourish, it was levitated across to join the other two 'object lessons'. "Does that satisfy your honour, Goliath?"

"It does, Dark One," the stone creature said with a bow and a sweep of his wings that almost blew over a princess and two witches. Then he turned and went towards the buffet, his wife joining him. Rumplestiltskin waved and the musicians struck up again, and the party restarted. From the buffet, Jefferson commented, loud enough to be overheard, "Well, now it's a party."

"What do you mean, Hatter?" Charming asked from where he was fixing a plate.

"It's not a party with Rumplestiltskin until someone ends up a snail." There was a general laugh at that, and if some were laughing more in relief than anything, at least they were safe and the consequences of a breach of the peace were once again...well, demonstrated.

Rumplestiltskin himself had caught his wife's arm and was starting back towards the far end of the ballroom when the witch caught up with them. Internally, Rumple groaned. Zelena had been polite, just barely. the witch had always had an unhealthy attachment to him, though he had never encouraged it particularly, and she had been skirting the edge of what was appropriate with Belle, earning her a very tight smile from his wife. It was the smile that people who knew her recognized as a warning sign. Of course, no one had ever accused Zelena of understanding the subtleties. It seemed to be a family failing.

"Rumplestiltskin," the witch said. He stopped. Part of him wanted his wife to continue on to her seat, but she had clearly found Zelena's attention inappropriate, and she was uninclined to share.

"Zelena," he said, trying for patience. He had done his part, he had maintained the peace. Well, he'd also taken her play toy from her, but she didn't know that, not for certain, not yet anyway. Though he would have to ask Walsh later what had possessed him to pick the largest and potentially most dangerous, at least physically, guest at the party to start a fight with. "What do you want, dearie? I was just taking my _wife_ for a piece of cake." The emphasis just seemed to irritate the woman further. If Zelena made a move, he would be more than within his rights to eject her, with the help of every magic user in the room, which would also have the effect of making her an outcast and a social pariah in the magical community of the Enchanted Forest and several nearby realms.

"What was that little display?" she asked, closing in on him. Belle tightened her grip on his arm, making her displeasure clear.

"That was me keeping the peace as I see fit, in accordance with the agreements. You know the rules, dearie, you both agreed to them. Now..."

"Oh, come Rumple, surely that little lapse in judgement didn't deserve a snailing," she said, leaning close enough to him to give him an unrestricted view down the front of her dress, ignoring the glaring wife on his arm. "Perhaps you and I could discuss it further, in private?" She batted her eyes and cast a significantly dismissive look at Belle.

"Why..." Belle started but Rumple's hand closed on top of hers, calming her.

"No. There will be no discussion, public or private. My decision is final. Also, I would be careful if you were you, Zelena. You tread a very fine line. Step over it and you can join Walsh and his companions." He was smiling, his voice still light, the familiar sing song lilt, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh surely Rumple you wouldn't..."

"Don't test me," he said. The lilt was gone, and his voice dropped dangerously low. "Technically, since you came as his companion, I would be within my rights to ask you to leave after his offensive display. I won't, for now. But one word..."

"You wouldn't dare, not over a quarrel with a monster and certainly not over your little human pet..."

"That was the word," he said as the magic lashed out, catching her, and most of the room off guard, and leaving behind a green snail with a red shell. There was a gasp from those standing near, and suddenly the space was much cleared. "Some people just didn't remember their party manners," he giggled. There was an awkward answering laugh.

"That's four," the hatter cried, triumphantly. "I win."

"She really makes a much more pleasant snail," Belle whispered as she watched him transfer her to the terrarium. "But can't she just turn herself back?"

"No, for two reasons, one, it would break the prohibition against magic, and two, she was never that good," he whispered back. "Now, cake, my love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in with this story. I have just really been rushed off my feet and trying to finish up Another World, not to mention the RL crap I have been buried in. Please, read, comment and all those lovely things.


	11. Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests leave, some more willingly than others.

 

 

The party was winding down finally, much to Rumplestiltskin's personal relief. A certain number of the nobles had retired from the evening, either to their guest quarters within, or pavilions without. Rose had been put to bed under the watchful eye of the old wolf, while Ruby got to enjoy a little of the party, and Belle was showing Ariel to the quarters they had arranged for them, the ones that opened onto the fountain and pool, in case she needed a dip. Rumple was busying himself slowly escorting the magical guests out, saying his own goodbyes (and making sure they left without incident). Both Ursula and Morgana had left relatively early. Even with accommodations, neither was particularly comfortable on land. Yzma had left, taking her not too bright former snail with her as had the Wicked Witch of the Gingerbread House, after Jefferson had double checked that all the children were present and accounted for. Not that anyone expected her to do something that stupid, but better safe than sorry.

Mad Madame Mim had departed rather worse for drink, (which made her at least twice as easy as normal to deal with) and Regina had left shortly after. The revelation of a previously unknown sister who hated her had given the sorceress quite a start. It had also served to allow Robin to dance attendance upon her. Rumplestiltskin had actually heard the former outlaw tell her that he would stay by her side to keep the woman from cornering her. That Regina allowed it, even seemed to encourage it, showed that she was either more disturbed than she let on, or not as adverse to the handsome Baron as she pretended to be, possibly both. In his dark heart of hearts, Rumplestiltskin was glad. He did actually care for Regina, though he would rather rip his own tongue out without magical assistance than admit it. Besides, if she found happiness, that would be one less threat to the kingdom. 'And one more step closer to redemption for you,' the voice that he tried to ignore whispered as he returned to the party.

"Mal," he greeted the other sorceress, having just finished seeing Regina and Robin off. "Left alone I see."

"Never let it be said, Rumple old friend, that you don't know how to throw a party. Regina seems to have found some company. But tell me, what was the little display earlier? I didn't recognise either of them. There are few in the magical community that I don't know at least by reputation." Maleficent was being pleasant, so he saw no reason not to humour her. Rather, he offered her his arm so they could talk while he walked her out, serving the dual purpose of getting rid of another guest as well satisfying her curiousity.

"The gentleman was Walsh, you might be familiar with him as the Wizard of Oz," he told her.

"Oz, Oz," she said, clearly trying to place it. There were many realms after all. "Strange realm, has four witches, yes? The annoying one, the one who resembles a fairy more than a witch is from there, yes?"

"Ah, you met Glinda, I see. She does rather remind me of the Rheul Gorm, you are right, but less self righteous and thus less irritating."

"And certainly not the oddest guest at your little event. But I was unaware that they had any male practitioners."

"Walsh is not originally from Oz, and he's not exactly a magic user, per se. He is a collector of magical artifacts. He does have a small trace of magic himself, but I doubt he is even aware of it. He comes from the land of no magic. But he is quite good at finding interesting new ways to use the artifacts he collects. Ingenious, really. He's been having some difficulties lately," Rumplestiltskin told her.

"And the witch, she is also from Oz?" she asked. "She seemed to upset Regina quite a bit. Of course she was glaring at her the whole time, but that's never particularly put Regina off before. Half the people here were sworn enemies of one another, after all. It's what makes these events so lively."

"Yes, it does. She's not of Oz, exactly. She was born here. Remember Cora's little mistake?" he asked. It was a small community, and while Regina and Maleficent were friends, or as near to as either of them had, there were secrets Mal didn't share. On the other hand, she and Rumplestiltskin had been siding together and against one another for a couple of centuries and knew one another in the way that only such a long association could bring. She had her own dealings and enmities with Cora as well, in her day. He'd long suspected that she had fostered a friendship with Regina knowing how much it would gall her mother.

Mal raised one elegantly sculpted eyebrow at him. "Oh? So the green isn't natural, or should I say, hereditary?"

"Hardly. Not my shade," he said with a trill, giving as good as he got.

"Good, because Regina wasn't the only one she was watching. So that's the apprentice that sought to replace Regina in your plans, among other places." The knowing look on the sorceress's face slipped for a moment. They were outside the gate now, and alone. "I would be careful, old friend," she said, her voice no longer light and amused. "That one is clearly only casting with half a wand."

''Thank you for your concern," he said sincerely. For just a moment, the masques were gone and they were just two people who had known each other for far too long.

Then the look was gone, replaced by her usual disdain. "It's nothing. After all this time, I've no desire to have to deal with a new Dark One," she told him as she stepped through the wards and disappeared into the mist. Thinking of what she had said, he went back reluctantly, to tend to some few less than pleasant tasks, and one that he was going to throughly enjoy.

"What the...how dare you!' Zelena sputtered as she was returned to her human form outside the protection of the Dark Castle's wards.

"I?" he trilled. "Oh, I dare a great deal, dearie. I'd not have made it this long if I didn't. You, however have committed a rather serious breach of hospitality when you insulted my wife. Consider that your final lesson from your old mentor. Next time I will not be so patient. Now, Glenda will accompany you back to Oz. Have a good life, Zelena, or as good as you are able," he said, waving vaguely to where the other witch waited. Zelena cast a contemptuous glance at her.

"What makes you think I wish to return to Oz, with or without her?" she spat.

"I didn't say anything about your wishes," he said darkly, the trill gone. He'd had enough. It had been a long day and while it had not been the disaster it could have been, it wasn't over quite yet, and Zelena had worn out his patience long before today. "Now, be a good girl and run along, before I decide to treat you like you deserve and return you to the terrarium indefinitely."

"Fine, I will go, just as soon as you return Walsh to me," she told him, crossing her arms petulantly, a sulky expression marring what would have bene a pretty face.

"Oh, did I fail to tell you? He's already gone. Sorry, he didn't seem to want to wait." The imp gave her a manic grin.

"You...you didn't. He was mine!"

"Slavery has been against the law of the land in this kingdom since I was a lad, and most of the realm for the last hundred years. I suggest you remember that for the future."

"Why you..." she shouted as she threw herself at him. But she never connected. Zelena hit the Castle wards at speed and was blown off her feet by them, landing backward in the dirt, disoriented.

"Goodbye Glenda, lovely to see you," he said. "Take her home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all. Hope you enjoy this little update. The story isn't quite over, but it's close. I hope you all like it. Please read, respond and all those lovely things.


	12. A New Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naming is over, but something new is on the horizon.

 

It wasn't more than a few minutes after Zelena left that two figures emerged from the darkness, one from the tree line, one dropping from the sky. Rumplestiltskin waited for them outside the gates.

"Dark One, how can I ever thank you?" Walsh asked, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "I cannot believe that worked."

"Simplest is always best, dearie," he said, a little uncomfortable with the fulsome thanks. "And Zelena knows me of old."

"But she believed you."

"Exactly. I didn't lie, I watched you leave myself. I never said where you had gone." He giggled, much more comfortable with his games of words. "Nor that you wouldn't return. Of course, she didn't ask. Now, we can find a place for you tonight, but tomorrow..." he shrugged. "Have you thought where you will go? Oz is no longer safe for you, may never be again. Glinda and her sisters will try to deal with Zelena, to fix her, but I am not certain it's possible."

"I was smart enough to hide away some choice pieces. Once I get settled, I can set up again somewhere else. I liked Oz, but it was never my true home." The showman shrugged. "Maybe I'll find one."

"It won't be easy, but I'm certain you could make a new start. Talk to Jefferson, or perhaps, you, Goliath? You and your people have traveled far in the realms." The large gargoyle nodded quietly. "Actually, how did you get involved?" he asked the creature.

"I had a chance to talk to him," the big creature answered. "He and I are both outsiders here. so it was unlikely that by starting an altercation with me, it would affect any alliances. When you add that we are not human, it made offense easy to fake. He simply pretended to drunkenly tread on Demona's tail, and then we went from there. Besides, I know what it is to be chained, enslaved, as do you, I believe, old friend."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. He did understand and he never wanted to be caged again. It was one of the reasons he had agreed to help Walsh in the first place. He could never stand to see another enslaved. He was a monster, but not that kind of monster. "Well then, we will have to help keep you out of a cage, then."

Goliath laughed in agreement, slapping them both on the back almost hard enough to knock them over. "That is so. It is a pity, Walsh, that you missed the ending. The look on Zelena's face when Rumplestiltskin turned her into a snail...that is a moment I will remember until the end of my days."

"She did make a rather attractive snail, perhaps I should have left her with the lummox. They deserve one another, but my father in law would probably object," the sorcerer said with a sigh.

 

It was down to the last task of the evening, or rather, the task he had been putting off. Not that Belle had minded, in fact, she had encouraged him to leave the fairy for last, entertaining the winged nuisance herself, taking her along to the nursery with her when she went to tend Rose, and generally being nice to her.

Belle had explained to him about the dwarf and the fairy's aborted romance, interfered with by the Blue Fairy, of course. Apparently, according to Belle, the dwarf had told her how the Blue Fairy had convinced him that he was taking away her chance to achieve her dream of being a Fairy Godmother. From his personal observation of the fairy in question he thought she had about as much chance of being a Fairy Godmother as he did, but it would be just like the Blue Fairy to interfere in a relationship she didn't approve of. The Blue Gnat had always been a bit holier than thou.

His Belle, being the loving woman that she was, was hoping to give them time to mend their relationship, perhaps rekindle things. When she'd told him that it was talking to Grumpy that had put her on the road that led back to him, Rumplestiltskin had been much more willing to help her. Besides, while he personally didn't much care about their romance, tweaking the Blue Fairy was always good for a laugh. So it was that he finally got around to the Green Fairy at last. Besides, he had to thank her, and it was something he was never very good at. Thanking a fairy was even more painful than usual. It grated. Though he had to admit, she was a most unusual fairy.

But there was no longer an excuse, and he needed to do his duty. Belle nudged him towards her. Unlike some of the other female guests, he didn't offer her his arm, but of course, she didn't expect him to. She was a fairy after all, and he was the Dark One, regardless of everything else. They had just gotten to the gate when he finally spoke. "Thank you," Rumplestiltskin said formally. "I am sure that this was not your choice..."

"Oh, it's all right, I am glad for the opportunity. I am on probation, you see. I was just called back from banishment to Neverland," the fairy told him brightly.

 _Interesting, a rebel fairy_. Rumplestitksin, thought. He liked that idea. He could almost stomach a rebel fairy serving as his daughter's godmother, even if it was purely ceremonial. Still, Neverland, the very idea gave him a shiver, deep down to his core. If he never thought of that place again....still, he had to ask. "Neverland?" he asked, his voice tight, falsely light. "I take it that bastard Pan is still alive and still stealing children for his games?" It hurt to ask, it hurt to think about it.

"Still alive, yes. And as to the boys," she shrugged. "Some of them chose to come, they want to be there because it's better then home. Then there are the others..." she shook her head. "Though lately there is one, he escaped into the jungle and has been gathering in some of them, the ones who don't want to be there, the weak, the ones Pan hunts. Baelfire, that's his name."

It was as if lightning had gone through him. Neverland, It couldn't be. "Baelfire?" he asked, his head whipping around sharply. "Baelfire is in Neverland? Is he all right? Answer me, now." His eyes had gone completely black and magic crackled at his fingertips.

Tinkerbell didn't know exactly what had happened, or what she had done, but for the first time all day, she was actually afraid. "Yes...yes, he's fine, as far as I know...or he was, just a few days ago," she stuttered. "What..."

Rumplestiltskin hurried to the exact edge of his wards, his face like a thunderstorm. "Rheul Gorm, Rheul Gorm, present yourself here, now!" he ordered. Behind him, Tinkerbell followed in confusion, but he stopped her before she could step over the boundary. On the other side, the dwarf and the other fairy who had been coming up to meet them stopped in shock, the dwarf pushing the other fairy behind him protectively. "You will present yourself here now, or by all that I hold sacred, I will hunt down every blasted fairy in the realm, starting with this one, in violation of every covenant, allegiance and deal I have made, and gladly pay the cost."

The two fairies were both starting to look frightened, and Grumpy was looking at the Dark One narrowly. He had known what the imp was, but with Belle, that side was usually hidden. He had not a clue what was going on, but he knew one thing, it was important.

Moments later, the blue glow began to descend, brighteninh as it came closer, until it resolved itself into the Blue Fairy. She changed to her human form, a pinched and peevish look on her face. "What is this, Dark One, that you dare to call me, and threaten one that is under your protection, not to mention..." The fairy paused when she saw who the other fairy was standing with, but she didn't let it stop her for long.

"You tell me, dearie. But first perhaps you would like to explain why you sent my son to Neverland? Heh?"

"I did no such thing. I sent Baelfire to the land without magic. I would never send him to Neverland.  I give you my word on that," she said, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know he is in Neverland?"

"I told him, Blue Fairy," Tinkerbell told her. "I didn't know that it was...I still don't understand..."

"Well, I have no knowledge of this, or of how he got there," the head of the fairies said dismissively.

"Perhaps so, perhaps no, but it doesn't matter. Now that you do know, you also know the danger. You know who Pan is.  You've always known, haven't you?" he accused. The fairy refused to meet his eyes. "It's only by luck and the fact that the bastard is too lazy to learn to use magic properly that he didn't recognise Bae. Either that or he has and he's just playing with him. Regardless, time is short and you and I both know why he can't be allowed to find him. That cannot be allowed to happen."

"He has not..."

 

"I don't care, you know. You are going to help me. I am going to rescue my son and you are going to accompany me. We are going to Neverland."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed. Before the torch and pitchfork squad come out for me, yes, I do plan to write a sequel, but finding the right place to end without going into the next story was not easy. Consider this the story equivilent of a midseason cliffhanger. Please read, review and all that sort of thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you who have given this verse so much love. Please read, comment and all that good stuff. Oh, the cliffhanger is my sister's fault, blame her.


End file.
